


High School is Evil

by hpd_lance



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Dipper Pines, Awkward Dipper Pines, Good Sister Mabel Pines, I finished Gravity Falls and also OTGW and my friend, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Supportive Mabel Pines, Wirt has a crush on the freshmannn, Wirt's Poetry, all of the references, all of them - Freeform, gotta love Mabel, my friend made me ship wirt and dipper, smol gays with crushes aww, some of the characters will probably be a little OOC so I apologize, their ship name is dirt and nobody can tell me otherwise, there are going to be Homestuck references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper hates high school. The bullies are everywhere, the people who don't care are ever abundant, and boys that keep staring at him all the time never look away.</p>
<p>Yeah. Dipper hates high school, and he can't wait for summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School is Evil

**Author's Note:**

> this will totally have 180 chapters hahahaha
> 
> actually more like 18
> 
> or 9 so it's like the 9 months of school
> 
> we'll figure that out later

Dipper grumbled under his breath at his parents' calls of "Hurry up, you'll be late!"  
"What if I don't _want_ to go to school, mom, ever think of that?" He grumbles, pulling his shoes onto his feet and tying the laces loosely.  
"Come _on_ Dipper! You can't spend your entire life up there! You have to _learn_! Make _friends_!" Calls Mabel, and Dipper rolls his eyes.  
He glances up at the hat sitting on his shelf. He debates internally for a moment, wondering if he should wear it or not.... He decides not, hats aren't allowed in schools anyway. He sighs. He misses Gravity Falls. Why couldn't summer hurry up and come back already?  
"Dipper! Come on!!" Mabel calls again, more urgent this time.  
"I'm coming! Geez." Dipper replies, trudging down the stairs.  
He grabs his backpack off the hook on the wall, slinging it over his shoulder. His mom walks out to give him a hug goodbye before returning to her work in the kitchen.  
Mabel is waiting outside for him. "Come _on_ Dipper! We're going to be late!" She says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the street to the bus stop.  
The bus pulls up as they reach the stop, and they fling themselves onto the bus. The bus driver chuckles as they walk back into the bus, trying to find a seat.  
Mabel sees a girl she'd met the day prior-Sara? Something like that- and sits down with her, leaving Dipper to fend for himself.  
"You need to sit down, son. Can't move until everyone's sitting." The bus driver says, and Dipper nods.  
He glances over at a girl, who shakes her head and mouths, "Taken." He sighs, and takes the only other open window seat.  
The bus starts moving again, and after about fifteen minutes, stops again. A boy who looks about Dipper's age, maybe older, steps onto the bus and looks around. He frowns at Mabel for a second, then walks back to the open seat next to Dipper.  
"Uh, mind if I...?" He asks, gesturing at the seat.  
"Sure. Not like anybody else is going to sit there." Dipper replies, shrugging.  
"Thanks." The guy laughs nervously. "So uh... you're new. At least, you're new to the school. I uh, don't know if you're new to town."  
"Yeah. This is my freshman year. I've lived in town for a while." Dipper replies, staring at his hands.  
"Well, my name's Wirt. What's yours?" The guy was obviously attempting small talk.  
"Uh. Dipper. Dipper Pines. I don't really... I don't really do small talk. Heh." Dipper replies. He wishes he'd worn his hat, so he could hide his eyes behind it, but he'd stupidly left it at home. Stupid stupid stupid!  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry, I'm not good at small talk either." Wirt says, looking away. Dipper takes this chance to give him the once-over. He's tall, taller than Dipper, and lanky. Very lean. He has brown hair, and Dipper can't see his eyes. This guy has seen some things, Dipper can tell. From the way he holds himself, to the way he almost flinches at the smallest of unexpected noises, much like Dipper.  
He looks back at Dipper, and holy crap are his eyes dark. Theyre so black, Dipper can't tell where the pupil ends and the iris begins. He's attractive, even to Dipper, who is completely straight and not at all gay in the slightest, nope. Not gay. Not at all.  
There's a moment of silence between the two of them, but it's quickly broken by Mabel. "See Dipper! Told you you'd make friends! Who's this?"  
"Uh. This is Wirt-- wait, what's your last name?" Dipper asks, realizing he actually doesn't know.  
"I.... huh." Wirt mumbles, scratching his chin.  
"What, don't know your own last name?" Mabel asks with a cheery giggle.  
"I...... nope."  
There's a moment where they're all silent, staring at nothing in particular, eyes wide as if they'd just made a discovery that... probably should not have been discovered. But then Mabel interrupts.  
"Are we breaking the fourth wall?" She wonders aloud. "Or is this just a really terrible fanfiction?"

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me ship it I'm sorry.
> 
> plus the first chapter is actually a joke chapter I'm so sorry


End file.
